mi ultima carta
by gato negro D
Summary: ok no e escrito en un buen tiempo, y para colmo escribo un yaoi solo e escrito dos y seran los ultimos, haci que diganme que tal les parece


Mi última carta

En una gran habitación tipo victoriana, en la parte central cerca de la chimenea un fuego lento calienta y alumbra a una extraña figura, postrada en una silla estilo Luis XV con su escritorio de el mismo estilo, un joven esta postrado escribiendo con esfuerzo, su tes es blanca con una expresión de dolor pero conservando un tono angelical, sus cabello de color azul oscuro idéntico al cielo nocturno, pero no se encuentra solo junto a el, en un tapete persa de color vino con detalles en dorado un animal con características similares a un gato montes, pero con el tamaño de un guepardo y un color azul idéntico al cabello del joven, pero en su espalda poseía unas alas de mariposa lo cual magnificaba a esta criatura, este ser dormía plácida mente pareciese que velara a su amo.

E aquí mi ultima carta, nunca creí escribir esto, yo el mago mas poderoso de todo el mundo muerto por una enfermedad, pero no tiene importancia eso, ya que salve una vida, la vida de la persona que mas amo en este mundo, se que mi carta te llegara la enviare por el mejor medio posible, no se si en este momento o antes tu ayas sentido lo que yo sentía por ti, desde ese momento en que te conocí en la escuela me cautivo tu presencia , doraba la forma en que te sonrojabas, me fascinaba la manera en que te extrañaras cada vez que te sonreía, no esperaría menos de ti siempre mostrándote fuerte ante todo, para agradarle a la pequeña sakura, si supieras que todas las pruebas que le puse, fueron por celos, podrían haber sido simples pruebas pero creo que la odiaba un poco, pero eso fue en le pasado. Después de eso cada quien tomo rumbos distintos yo me dirigía a Europa ya no tenia mucho que hacer en Japón, bueno en realidad no soportaba la idea de verte con sakura hacia que me quise alejar un tiempo, creí que lejos de ti, te olvidaría o cual equivocado estaba no tenia día en el que no estuviera pensando en ti, mi corazón se alegro por un momento, cuando me sentí la presencia de vació y los acontecimiento que ocurrirían, savia lo que vació le quitaría a sakura para poder conseguir sellarla , pero nunca creí que tu tuvieras la fuerza para vencer el hechizo, de nuevo odie a sakura como puede tenerte, si has de pensar que soy una mala persona, peor compréndeme un poco yo te amo, pero no se si lo recuerdes solo te lo dije una vez …….

Flash back 

En el parque cerca de la estación de tren dos jóvenes se encuentran hablando

-como que lo haces por mi bien no lo entiendo, si te regresas un tiempo a china, vas a volver no –

- no tengo idea, si vuelva o no –

-como que no tienes idea si vuelvas o no, por que me haces esto shaoran –

- solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que te lastimes, no se cuanto tiempo este encina, por eso es mejor esto –

-como que no quieres lastimarme, ya lo estas haciendo –

La chica sale corriendo, pero el joven no se le nota la intención de seguirla

que e hecho será lo mejor para nosotros, no se que pensar –

Las horas fueron pasando y el joven solo se quedo tirado en el piso pensando hasta que comenzó llover, le tomo tiempo darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo entonces se levanto sin ánimos, siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a una casa antigua lejos de la ciudad, la casa era enorme igual a una mansión solo se encontraba un poco descuidada, tenia un letrero de recién vendida y en la entrada se encontraba un joven cubierto por un paraguas, tal pareciera que esperaba que algo o alguien pasara , pero no le tomo importancia hasta que paso junto a el y lo tomo de un brazo

te vas a resfriar, si sigues caminando bajo la lluvia -

quien eres -

se que e estado lejos un tiempo, pero no es como para que no me reconozcas –

El joven lo miro apenas, sin ánimos de alzar la mirada cuando noto quien era

ha , eriol que haces aquí –

quise visitarlos para ver como fueron las cosas después de que sellaron la carta vació, pero tu dime que haces aquí, caminando en la lluvia–

Soy una persona sumamente mala, ya savia yo, el por que estaba caminando, savia lo que havia pasado, yo lo había guiado hasta aquí, de cualquier manera soy un mago y puedo hacer muchas cosas, no pude evitar admirarlo en ese momento todo mojado, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, traía un pantalón deportivo holgado de color verde y una camisa blanca, ese conjunto mezclado con la lluvia hacia que luciera encantador

pero pasa a mi casa para que te seques, no quiero que te enfermes –

Los toques victorianos de la casa, se hacían notar por todas partes aunque no tenia muchos muebles en interno, pero tenia un gran piano en la sala y en un cuarto contiguo una enorme habitación, con una chimenea y un sillón en es centro. Lo lleve rumbo al baño para que tomara una ducha con agua caliente, y se quitara la ropa mojada, no le molesto que pasara por su ropa mojada cuando se encontraba bañándose, y creo que a mi tampoco me importo, si soy una mala personas pero no me importa, no pude permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar puesto que podría pensar algo, me apresure para llevar su ropa y la deje colgada, se que no secaría de esa forma pero tampoco quería que se fuera tan rápido, puse un poco de te a calentar y lo espere en mi habitación el llego con una camisa de rubimoon puesta, puesto que no tenia mas ropa por el momento a la mano o no quise que supiera que tuviera mas ropa le di de tomar el te pero se encontraba demasiado alejado de la realidad, el pelo le seguía escurriendo por el baño, tenia que hablar con el no me gustaba verlo en ese estado, tome una toalla y comencé a secarle el pelo con la mayor delicadeza que pude

y que paso, por que estabas caminando sin sentido-

No recibí respuesta, pero tenia que proseguir.

paso algo entre sakura y tu, acaso se pelearon-

no, no la entiendo, le dije que debíamos terminar por que me regreso a china y no se cuanto tiempo permanezca o si sea para siempre, solo quería que no sufriera con mi ausencia –

solo no pensaste las cosas, ella te ama y te esperara hasta que regreses, si es difícil cuando la persona que amas esta lejos, pero no es un sentimiento que desaparezca tan fácil, se que no importa donde o cuanto tiempo te tardes ella te esperara, como yo espere en volverte a ver –

¿Qué dices ? de que estas hablando –

no entiendes desde que te conocí , me enamore de ti de tu cara tu sonrisa, te amo y e sufrido desde el instante en que me fui a Europa -

En ese momento no se si comprendió pero, no quise averiguarlo, no quise que se alegara de mi entonces, quería tenerlo en ese momento con migo, solo tuve que pasar mi mano por su cara para que quedara perdido de lo que ocurría, ese momento seria para mi y solo para mi, tome su cara en mis manos, quería probar sus labios quiero que esta noche seas para mi, en ese momento lo bese, solo apague las luces guardando lo que pasara, solo para mi.

Al despertar te encuentras dormido placida mente en mi cama, tu rapa ya esta seca y lista, preparo un poco de te para que desayunes

ahh , que paso que ago aquí-

no recuerdas que te ayude, ¿como te sientes? –

creo que mejor -

me alegro, hable ayer a tu casa, para avisarles que te quedarías a dormir aquí, ya decidiste que hacer con respecto a sakura –

creo que iré a hablar con ella de nuevo, y pedirle perdón –

recuerda que cuando amas a alguien no importa nada mas -

El tiempo paso y volvieron a estar juntos yo decidí quedarme, con tal de estar a tu lado aunque sea de una forma muy diferente a la que deseaba, pero la tragedia llego a ti tuviste leucemia y solo pude observar como te ibas perdiendo lenta mente, como tus fuerzas desaparecían, como te quedabas confinado en tu cama, ningún medico podía hacer nada por ti.

fin del flash back 

Ho añorar el pasado, lo que hice, lo que fue, ya quedo atrás pero me permitió ser feliz aunque sea un instante, quiero que sepas que ocurrió entonces, ya que nadie podía hacer nada por ti decidí usar mi magia a toda costa, me escabullí al hospital y comencé el ritual, no te explicare el ritual puesto que no quiero que algún día lo intentes usar, pero fue echo te quite la enfermedad, vi como te recuperabas de lo que fue una enfermedad incurable pero, como toda magia cada acción tiene su repercusión y la mía fue tener tu enfermedad, lenta mente perdí mis fuerzas, hasta quedar como estoy en este momento sin fuerzas mas que para escribir, creo que mi final esta cerca, así que seré breve, te nombro el nuevo dueño de rubimoon y spinelsoun, cuídalos mucho, te los encargo, por ultimo solo quiero decirte que te …..

Tal cual fuera su ultimo suspiro no pudo pronunciar la ultima palabra o siquiera escribirla, cual acto instantáneo la extraña criatura que dormía junto a el se despertó, pero tomo forma de una pequeña criatura la cual con ojos tristes, empezando a derramar lagrimas, solo se acerco al muchacho y tomo la carta iniciando su recorrido.

Son las 3 de la tarde todos se despiden de el que fe su compañero de clase, su amigo la reencarnación de el mago clow a muerto pero nadie lo olvidara , en ese momento un joven se acerca con la criatura en una de sus hombros , solo se inca para pronunciar unas palabras

- tus hechizos nunca funcionaron bien con migo -


End file.
